


果酱面包（1）

by rasielb



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasielb/pseuds/rasielb
Summary: 果酱面包第一章的一点车。





	

1.

亲人之前的久别重逢最后总会发展成一场泪流满面的拥抱。

纯属扯淡，写这书的作者怎么还没有一枪崩了自己。宇智波带土生出如此想法，但仅仅是在脑子里头盘旋一圈就被抛到角落里去了，有关于作者的信息当然也在那块儿堆垃圾的地方，可这段话却还像是口香糖一样黏糊的不肯承认命运，他本人平时对口香糖完全不感冒，现在又因为这个比喻更加无感了。

带土本人正在经历一场所谓的久别重逢，另一个当事者靠着辆黑漆的标致看杂志，大剌剌地把车停在路边。

要上去打招呼吗，还是该先提醒他不能把车停在这里，或者说就当作没看到。他想了很多，最后还是采用了第一个主意，提拉起箱子走上去，刚要开口的时候那看报纸的人抬起头来，约莫是听到了轮子轱辘轱辘的声音，很自然地说道：“终于到了，把行李放上车吧。”

这发展不按常理来，带土站在原地没有动，但对方已经摸出钥匙打开了后备箱，甚至转身要到另一侧上车，他这才出声劝阻。说是劝阻，其实也只是轻飘飘地叫了那人的名字，连姓都没有，下意识就成了一句：“斑——”

“嗯？”

而斑的应答似乎也极为顺畅，像是完全没有注意到带土语气里那些要溢出来的不对劲一般，带土就说不出话了，乖乖把箱子放上人的车坐到了副驾驶上。

一路上他都没敢把注意力搁到斑的侧脸上，以前的圈子里他尽数是一个没心没肺的形象，可一物降一物，小时候看多了，现在再看这张脸心里发虚，坐在皮座椅上头总不大自在，索性闭上眼睛睡觉，斑也没说什么，把暖气打开了就专心开车。

“下来。”他再睁眼的时候斑已经把车开回了市区，路边的餐馆玻璃往外透着暖黄色的光，带土怎么都不会想到自己回到故乡之后的第一顿饭要和斑一起在熟悉的家庭餐馆里度过，可他气也没出一口，听着门上铃铛清脆的响声走进去，又面对面的和应该是来接他的斑坐下，“自己点。”

菜单被服务生放在桌边，斑一点要去拿的意思没有，只自顾自脱下外套还打了个哈欠，带土随便瞄了两眼，发现以前自己常吃的菜还在就没多看下去，斑表情倒是没变，眼神里却分明一副果然如此的意味。

等菜的过程中带土一直低着头装作在看桌布的花纹，而那花纹实在算不上好看，这实在是太奇怪了，奇怪到他的脸从金属餐刀上倒映出来依旧透着浓浓的不安和疑惑，连有着温暖颜色的灯光都照不进那小世界里。

“你紧张的像个傻子。”

“你才傻子。”

斑用日文说的前一句，带土就鬼使神差的用日语反驳回去，斑玩味地看他，说不错，日语练得好了。

“你什么意思。”他怔怔地问出口，斑还是老样子，骂他的时候不留情面句句走极端，从来不会有“小傻瓜”这一类叱责同时还带着点亲昵的词，他甚至满不在乎地将应该给出的回答和着杯子里的柠檬水喝下去，只给了带土一个意味深长的笑。

什么玩意儿这是。带土忍不住蹙起眉毛，习惯性去摸了摸右半边脸，他一紧张就会下意识地作出这个动作，车祸留给他的那半张脸上有可怕的伤痕，正是因为那场车祸……算了。

他强行掐断了那段回忆，同时也掐断了手里的牙签棍子，斑慢条斯理地吃着盘子里的菜，而对面的人却只是心不在焉，对斑来说这实在是不尊重的行为。但比起行为本身还是带土所想的更加让他感兴趣。

毕竟他们有六…也许是七年没见了，当年带土被亲戚强塞到自家的时候还是小小的一个除了掉眼泪什么都不会的小鬼，八九岁的年纪，一转眼也这么大了。

十二岁的年龄差并不会有什么用，至少对曾经的带土来说该干什么干什么，撒泼打滚抑或是赖着他玩无聊的游戏一件不漏，以至于他甚至都没有意识到带土的变化。

他猝不及防地离开了。

“你不生气吗。”带土突然吭了一句，声音低的几乎听不清楚，他总觉得之前的不告而别会让斑一辈子都讨厌他，这几年又从未有过联系，其实那对他来说挺好，现在斑这样子反而显得他自以为是，“我还以为…”

“我生气啊。”宇智波斑这话说的气定神闲风轻云淡，手上的刀还干脆地割开了食物，显得更加吓人，头发垂下来的效果就是遮住了大半张脸，自然也包括能起到大作用的表情，带土有点心惊肉跳，斑则没往下说，他真的挺生气的，可是没必要摆到明面上说，来日方长，于是他带着这样的想法抬起头露出一个笑，然后敲了敲盘沿，“快吃，吃完回我家。”

带土错愕到连手上的动作都停了，半晌才慢慢吞吞说我找了公寓，斑看了他一眼，把口中的食物咽下去说道：“就知道你申请不到宿舍，退了，住我家。”

“为什么啊…”放到以前他肯定很高兴，可斗转星移他已经因为斑的话怕成一团了，哪里还会自己送上门去，据理力争地想要挽回一下自己的性命，可斑不由分说地结了账，拿起挂在椅背上的外套示意带土跟上，“我是说，你这么好心？”

“闭嘴，不想我半夜到你家里抓人就乖乖和我回去。”

“你是变态吧，这是犯法的。”带土嘴上不肯落了下风身体已经替他做出了决定屈服在斑的淫威之下，应该不会有什么事情吧，大概，“我不要和你一起睡。”

“想的美。”

2.

最后带土还是得到了自己的房间，尽管斑没有把锁门的钥匙给他，美名曰我的房子我做主再说你要锁什么门就扣了下来，反驳无效。

带土实在是不能跟斑谈什么人权问题，从某种角度来说他是被白绝托给斑的，就算这不是他的本意可要和监护人谈人权简直是白费口舌，更别说这个监护人凶得跟什么一样，他成年了也没用。

得，我心如止水沉迷学习总行了吧。他只能翻了个白眼，斑把箱子扔进房间，一边还说着什么现在的年轻人真是一点都不懂尊老，他腹诽，刚才明明是你自己伸手去拉箱子的，我还以为你转性了呢。

那箱子可怜巴巴躺在进门的地上，带土在床上脱力似地瘫了一会才去理东西，衣服和学习资料，全都放好之后一看其实也没有多少，箱子重的主要原因还是那两本字典，拿手里掂掂都觉得腕子酸，但现在当务之急不是字典重不重，应该是怎么和斑同住一个屋檐下并保护自己。他叹了口气趴在窗边，凉风从连帽衫半开的领口里钻进去，打了个哆嗦的带土这才想起来居然都是秋天了。

上回看这样的景色是什么时候的事情来着。他想了一会，懒散地扭身倒回床铺上。那时候虽然是夏天但也快到入秋时节，他扒着医院的窗玻璃，只有一只眼的视线，贪婪地看着外面一成不变无趣景象，执着地等待什么，不知不觉眼泪就掉下来了。

“早点睡，你是后天报道对吧。”斑推门而入就看到带土半死不活穿着衣服躺在床上，窗还大开着，也不嫌冷。他走过去把窗锁好，踢踢人垂在床外面的手臂，就听见对方有气无力的应答连动弹一下都没有，“去洗澡。”

是是是。带土在脑子里作答加不屑，他试着勾了下手指，再扩大到整个身体能被控制，斑把睡衣递过来，他愣了下，艰难地开口：“这衣服…你哪里买回来的。”

“随便挑的，有什么不对吗。”

斑的口气理所当然，他却感到胸口一窒默默无语，室内气氛冷得如同冰窖，最后带土一把将衣服带进怀里离开房间，扶着浴室墙壁冷静冷静。他果然是变态啊，什么随便挑的，连款式都和以前的那件一样好吗，不会他还把那件睡衣收着吧…带土有点不好，说是睡衣其实穿出去也没大问题，毕竟正常的睡衣会有这么长的袖子吗，长裙开衩高领——胸口还绑蝴蝶结很好。

他花了很大的精力让自己不要愤怒地冲出去找宇智波没正经算账，结果扒拉了一下裹成球给他的衣服，又有了新发现。

让我好好想想起诉监护人的流程。

大概是因为太累了，带土最终选择暂时屈服，担心会在浴缸里睡着的他拿起花洒冲了一把，黑着一张脸穿上斑提供的睡衣，由于对方并未配套内裤和睡裤，走起路来小心翼翼的还漏风，他都不敢把腿迈得太开，扭扭捏捏的样子又全部落在斑眼里。

“你居然真的穿出来了啊带土。”语气很吃惊，可脸上那嘲讽的笑容毫不留情地出卖了他，斑甚至抄起手机拍了张照片，那架势就仿佛早有准备，带土听见咔嚓一声响的时候几乎要原地起跳一蹦三尺高，如果不是面临走光的危险一定大刀阔斧冲过来抢走手机，他用眼神瞪斑，斑却只是给人秀了一下效果图，“裤子在衣帽间里，这份礼物我就收下了。”

谁说我要给你送礼了啊你这个老混蛋。他在心里嘶吼，一边翻出内裤拯救一下自己的贞洁，斑从个沙发上站起来，很惯性地拉住准备进房间的带土，在人不解的眼神里慢条斯理说道：“你小时候睡前都会抱我的，带土。”

“…所以说是小时候啊。”带土自然是不情愿的，扭了几下却没挣脱开，除了惊讶斑的力气怎么变这么大了之外心里很苦，不情不愿地装进人怀里算作抱过了就窜进了房间，“你个老变态…!”

以前的温情，不是早就破碎了吗。他在床上蜷缩成一个球，造型颇像是圆滚滚的收起耳朵的兔子，他的眼睛很敏感，动不动就发红，因为这事儿还被斑和其他人嘲过不少次，这是遗传，先天性的，能怪我吗。

斑，和其他人。

我小的时候想法怎么可以单纯到这种地步。带土是突然意识到自己的想法的，顿时气愤不已，有一种恨铁不成钢的感觉，却没有更深层次的想起现在的他也不见得能对斑保持多么轻松的态度来。

喜欢变态这种事情，大概也只有变态做的出来吧。带土很困扰地思考着。

3.

前一天晚上太累次日就注定要睡到九点多，何况带土调闹钟了吗，没有。

走出房间的同时他一阵心腹疼，不知道怎么回事，明明最近已经少熬夜了，早上床早睡觉，半边身体里的刺痛感还是时不时出来遛一圈，恼人的很。

桌上放着一碟面包，微波炉的门还虚掩着，可几块没把果酱抹匀的方形已经冷得透透的，他只能连面包带碟子再次塞进微波炉里自己去洗漱。

大概是去上班了吧。带土一边啃干巴巴的面包一边翻桌上没什么内容的报纸，这个季度总是缺了点新闻来刺激一下市民疲乏的神经，他看了一下窗外面的天气，又摸出手机瞅预报，果然要下雨，就寻思着要不要打电话问候一下斑，最后却只是点开了猫咪后院补了点猫粮，再想起来自己根本没有斑的号码，还有就是系统语言没设置。

他闷在房间里看了一下午的书，偶尔出来给自己倒口水滋润水土不服到干燥起皮的唇舌，中饭随便用饼干糊弄过去，整个大脑几乎也要干涸了，除了不会起皮之外大抵没差。一天下来光线没怎么变动过，从阴云变成夜幕，困意像是锲而不舍敲打窗户的雨滴一般冲刷着神经，带土眼皮上下打架，尚顾不上担心明天的开学仪式门外就传来了钥匙插进锁孔的声音，他一个激灵扶正手里不在正确页码上的马克思主义，仓促扫了两眼这一面上讲的啥，斑进来了。

“你午饭吃了什么。”斑把放面包的盘子在水龙头下冲干净搁到架子上沥着，那壶温热的水喝下去有种半生不熟的感觉和淡淡的甜味，客厅里没有找到带土的身影就进房间，坐在书桌前的人背对着进门，看上去认认真真。

“…饼干。”

斑叹了口气，也不能全部赖在对方身上，毕竟没有交代过，他朝转过身的人勾了勾手指：“出来，看我做饭。”

意料之中带土很茫然的啊了一声，有点不太情愿地站起来往房门口挪，最后斑一把拉住他硬是拽了出来，门板在身后发出呯的响声，听着都吓人：“干嘛要看你做饭啊。”

“让你学啊。”虽然语气很温和，斑却回身弹了下带土的额头，动作和温柔一点边都搭不上，索性他对面的不是以前那个动不动啪唧啪唧掉眼泪的小鬼，不然又要为自己的行为负责，现在的带土只是撇了撇嘴安静地扶住了灶台斜靠着坐上去，好整以暇等斑洗菜，水哗哗的流，他随意将手套扔给带土手指直接接触冰冷的水流，是真的冷，斑常年戴着手套，腕部往下都是不输给白人的惨淡，纤纤长长的，尤其拿刀切菜的时候，带土没什么胆子看，搜肠刮肚地找话题，半晌问你干什么工作的，斑手下动作顿了顿，吓得他还以为自己说错了什么，但其实只是菜切完了，斑换了个位置拿锅，一边漫不经心地作答，“餐厅老板，家庭产业，你又不是不知道。”

我是知道，但我还以为你是当厨师的。他在心里这样说，面上一点没有露出来，目光跟到锅子里的蘑菇和白菜，很自然的用脚尖点点斑的大腿，这动作让他笑出神，斑却依旧给了不咸不淡的一眼，往锅里撒了点盐，吓得带土赶紧安分坐好，他想象出唾弃的动作，对象是自身，因为不能光明磊落的做出来嫌恶自己没胆量没骨气的行为，所以用脑子想也是一样的——大概。

“张嘴。”斑突然说，左手拿着筷子夹了块白菜，很熟练地伸到他嘴边，另一手竟然还保持着翻炒的动作，“试试熟了没。”

熟了没熟你自己不知道你还是不是厨师。带土这样想着，完全不管餐厅老板不需要动手掌厨这件事情，他其实也清楚斑为什么要那么说，死要面子这种特质长久以来代代相传地流在他们一家人的血里，他是宇智波，斑也是宇智波，互相理解一点没什么。他张嘴去咬那片状的玩意儿，一点点叼到嘴里品尝，片刻后咽下去和斑说熟了。

于是他们晚饭全是素的。

带土倒是不介意，他对蔬菜的喜爱从小事开始就一直居高不下，可斑不是兔子，平时也只是随便吃点维持必要的营养，想到这个带土看着一桌子主色调为绿的菜有点愧疚，但依旧很欢快的吃了起来：“你以前都不给我做菜，现在对我这么好。”

对面面无表情扒拉米饭的人没说话，只安静地解决着自己的那一份菜，腮帮子鼓着一抖一抖的，饭桌上的气氛尴尬出奇，带土也不知道斑是怎么回事，明明以前话还挺多的，他用余光去盯圆形的四个吊灯，其他的精力全正大光明地放在对方身上，斑镇定自若接受着这种过于明显的注目礼，咽下了口中最后一点饭。

“你洗碗，带土。”

“啊……?哦好。”带土听到这话的时候还在对付碗里的蘑菇，后知后觉反应过来才乖乖说好，他才不要去和斑争论原因，肯定没有结果的。

他在水槽里洗碗的同时恍恍惚惚的，难为没有把碗在地上摔碎，水流过皮肤和餐具发出的响声和浴室里的水声有点区别，听着听着就忘记自己的手还泡在冰冰凉的水里，等反应过来指尖已经冻得发青了，几乎感觉不到指头的存在，赶紧慌里慌张地哆嗦着把盘子拿出来堆到架子上，冲出厨房站在客厅里抢救一下，因为太过投入以致于连斑站到他身后了都没感觉到，一个劲地晃那双爪子。

“你手抽筋了？”

“没有！”带土吓了一跳，直接往前窜了两步转身往背后藏自己还没有恢复多少的手，但他立刻就没有空去管手的问题了转而开始后悔为什么不直接冲进房间而是要回过来，斑似乎把头发也吹了吹，现在半干不干地披在肩头，腰腹往下只圈了条浴巾，小腿和整个胸膛都大剌剌地暴露在外。

这视觉冲击太大了，让他的脑袋一下子当机，斑抖抖眉毛命令着要看他的手时连反抗也没有半点地把自己发白的手露出来，下一秒又明白过来想收回去，可斑哪会给他这种机会逃跑，一把握住那两只手，热乎的掌心包裹住指尖，温差令带土下意识地想逃，最后却只是忍着不适和躁动不安的目光感受着温度重新眷顾皮肤，他简直是狼狈地收回手逃进房间里碰的一声摔上门，斑却没有要放过他的意思。

就在刚才那短短的几分钟里，斑上身裸露的形象已经深深刻在了脑子里挥之不去，青年人的精力总是格外好，他很羞耻地发现自己竟然因为那些景象起了反应。仅仅是用目光看过那不错的身材，脑子里便能冒出长串没有主角却极为下流的画面。带土不知道要怎么办，只能在床上蜷缩起来逃避现实，但那感觉一直在撩拨着他遇到斑就极为脆弱的神经，不能释放或者说半吊子的在那里总是难受的，又不可以现在出去说要洗澡，他已经洗过澡了，下午斑不在的时候。

“带土，你没事吧。”可事情总是不尽如人意，现在最不想要见到的人竟然推门而入，甚至是打开了灯，带土有点慌张地让人把灯关了，斑有点诧异却还是照做，走进来的时候还顺手关上了门，他身上已经裹了间浴袍，现下只能看到床上鼓起的那一团并不清楚对方在搞什么鬼，半天没动静之后索性走过去扯开了被子，“到底怎…”

然后他就没有说下去，带土在黑暗中欲盖弥彰似的往脸朝下的姿势转移，试图藏起自己所有的不正常，斑倒是看得很清楚，包括颤抖的手和那一团在可疑位置的鼓起，好歹也是成年人自然对方这算怎么回事，随手把杯子搁到床头柜上去摸带土弓起的背，也没在意轻重按了两下腰间的软肉，让人立刻从床上弹起来暴露出大量的空隙，他一边感叹带土还真是个纯爷们没有十八变，一边抄起人胳膊把他翻过来，用审视的目光绕着那地方来回打量，语气就和不满意成绩时同个样：“你自己都不会用手解决的吗。”

这让带土怎么开口，被窥视的感觉一股脑涌上来，尽管黑漆漆的房间里真要详细到细节也是难事，可他就是怕，更何况要如何解释突然起反应的原因，干脆就闭口不谈，眼睛闭得紧紧的。斑那边不是第一次遇上这个情况的了，倒没有特别放在心上，点亮台灯爬上床直接把带土裤子扒下来，刚洗过澡没带手套的手指隔着一层内裤揉了两把那块儿，又嫌那四角的布料碍事所幸也给扯了，就准备在带土腿间用手给人弄出来。而被人抓着重点部位的带土已经不知道要做出什么反应了，不安地扭动身子却因为斑略微施力的一按僵掉所有动作只哆嗦着想要去拉对方的手。斑瞄了他一眼，指尖顺物件上下磨磨蹭蹭的竟然也能让带土彻底起来，他就没精力管那些理性的念头了，眼眶在被台灯照亮的范围里显眼地发红愣是没真流眼泪，干涩的难受，下身又逐渐积蓄快感，当真磨人的厉害。最后斑拇指擦过颤颤巍巍流出水的口轻易帮带土解决了生理问题，论辈分他们还要互称叔侄，现在竟然在这种方面传播知识，不知道带土的父母知道之后会不会有要回孩子的念头。

肯定会的吧。斑被自己的念头惹得心情不太好，瞥向在床上瘫着兀自喘气调整呼吸的带土，再看看掌心那些不可直说的液体，下床拿纸巾擦干净滴了不少在地上的液体，难得叹了口气：“去洗澡吧，还好没有弄在我身上。”

带土感到很丢脸，羞耻感一下下随着心跳扩大，现在他有正当理由去洗澡了可一点都不高兴，下地的时候两条腿似乎还在抖，一路扶着不同的支撑物进了浴室，斑则检查了一下床单，去厨房洗手。

还是小孩子啊。斑在心里这样感叹，却无法接触到带土的真实想法，脸快要变成新华字典封面时红时绿的带土在哗哗的水流下蹲着抱住了膝盖，水顺着垂下的头发流进眼里都没知觉，正好满足他想要哭的遐想，眼泪一点流不出来，除了双目还有很多地方疼，就在皮囊之下，有规律的鼓动着。


End file.
